villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Heathens
Heathens is a song from the band twenty one pilots, written for the 2016 DC Comics live action film Suicide Squad. It is from the point of view of one of the members of the titular team warning about how dangerous they and their allies are. Lyrics All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abuse All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abuse Welcome to the room of people Who have rooms of people that they loved one day Docked away Just because we check the guns at the door Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades You're loving on the psychopath sitting next to you You're loving on the murderer sitting next to you You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?" But after all I've said, please don't forget All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abuse We don't deal with outsiders very well They say newcomers have a certain smell You have trust issues, not to mention They say they can smell your intentions You're loving on the freakshow sitting next to you You'll have some weird people sitting next to you You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?" But after all I've said, please don't forget (Watch it, watch it) All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abuse All my friends are heathens, take it slow (Watch it) Wait for them to ask you who you know (Watch it) Please all my friends are heathens, take it slow (Watch it) Wait for them to ask you who you know Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed (It's blasphemy) I tried to warn you just to stay away (Away) And now they're outside ready to bust (To bust) It looks like you might be one of us Other Appearances *The song was featured on the albums Suicide Squad: The Album, Suicide Squad: The Album (Collector's Edition), and TOPxMM - EP, and was also released as a single. Gallery Images twentyonepilotsclipeesquadrao.jpg https _hypebeast.com_image_2016_06_twenty-one-pilots-heathens-suicide-squad-music-video-100.jpg heathens.jpg margot.jpg Videos Official Twenty one pilots Heathens (from Suicide Squad The Album) OFFICIAL VIDEO Suicide Squad - "Ending Credits" 1080p Covers Halestorm - Heathens (Twenty One Pilots Cover) Official Audio|Halestrom Heathens (Power Workout Mix) Twenty one pilots - Heathens (NateWantsToBattle ft. Cristina Vee)|NateWantsToBattle feat. Cristina Vee "Heathens" - Twenty One Pilots (First to Eleven Full Band Rock Cover)|First to Eleven Heathens - twenty one pilots (violin cello bass cover) - Simply Three|Simply Three Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Solos